


Silence

by alumort



Series: Switched lines AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Selectively mute Fukawa, Togafuka Week 2019, Trans Female Character, fukawa has writers block, heiress touko and writer byakuya, they know each other since they have 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: She preferred silence, so that was what she always gave.No one deserved hearing her voice. Maybe Byakuya, but if she was in the mood.





	1. Chapter 1

Touko was in the library, as always. The silence of the room was comfy, making her reading better than when all her classmates were investigating Chihiro's death.

 _'She was the only one with chances of hacking that computer, we may have to stay here if this goes on'_ she tought, sighing softly.

The heirness **wasn't** sad. Why would she? Feelings were what made her classmates _perish_ ; missing the outside world, everything they had, forced them kill each other, and die when Polanski, Kirigiri and Naegi solved the cases correctly. Naegi was the lucky, Kirigiri was still a mystery, and Polanski was the literate boy.

And she? She was the Super Duper Highschool heiress; thanks to the - ** _stupid_** \- writers' block, Touko forced herself to be the lead of her family editorial: Fukawa Books ( _a really creative name, yes_ ). She was the one who decided which books were going to be published and which not, and that helped her editorial become famous as the books they made public were really popular.

The worst thing was seeing the rejected authors in front of her, with tears in their eyes and trying to make her opinion change. Because if their book was rejected by her editorial, that author was deemed _unworthy_ to the rest, no matter what. It broke her heart; she was also a writer, even if her only work didn't have its sequel yet, and she imagined the pain they felt. But she couldn't do nothing else to help; her father, and her mother, and her mother wouldn't allow her to publish books that she tought were good, but the public wouldn't appreciate.

Byakuya Polanski was one of the authors that were permanently publishing in her editorial, that's how she knew him. He failed some weird selection in his family( _The Togami one?_ ), and so he started to publish his detective stories; they soon became really popular by how realistic the investigation were.

 

"Touko."

Ah, she started to overthink again.

Polanski was in front of her, with his long, golden hair shining as always. He stayed at her home to discuss months ahead of finishing his novel, that's how organized he was. Everything had to be perfect for him, failure wasn't allowed.

 

"Do you need anything, Byakuya?". The girl asked, her voice raspy from underuse.  
She never talked, unless someone was interesting enough to deserve hearing her opinion. And he was a really _decent_ writer.

 

"You're still my editor. Edit _this_."

A small notebook was now in her lap, and the blonde sat in front of her. He seemed... _determined_ , to know what Touko tought of his writing.

 

_'It's almost... cute... how much he wants to impress me'_

 

"It is pointless". The girl returned the drafts to his owner. "We are trapped here, Byakuya. I will not be able to edit anything, or publish it."

 

"I don't care. Read it". The notebook was in her lap again, like a cat that seeks love from it's owner. "When we get out of here, this'll be your new hit" Byakuya exclaimed, proud of himself.

 

"Well..."

The heiress knew that the writer was right _(most of the times he **was** )_, but Touko had a bad feeling about this situation. She couldn't explain it, but deep in her gut the girl was afraid of leaving the school.

 

"I will read this, yes. But you will make me dinner sometime soon".

 

"You can end up poisoned, but, okay". The blonde almost touched her hair, but he decided that it wasn't necessary as she glared at his hand. He looked like he was blushing, but walked to the library's entry before the girl could decipher if that was true. "Goodbye, Touko."

 

"Goodbye."

Fukawa wasn't interested in her book anymore. The author's drafts were way better than anything in this place- or so the heiress tought. His words were magnetic, impossible to stop reading, while the paragraphs were connected as if they were cobwebs. Her need for his writing was almost as if his words were water. She was happy between letters, and then she noticed that what the notebook had wasn't a simple draft. That's when she noticed that the genre wasn't his characteristic mystery... it was a _love letter_.

For _her_?

That's why he was so insistent, that's why he wanted to touch her hair and then blushed. It wasn't just another draft; it was a _confession_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko reads the letter that Byakuya wrote. Was it really for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 108 hits!! I never tought this would actually be seen uwu you make me really happy :3

Her face was warm, and her hands grabbed the notebook with a delicate hold. She smiled softly, but Touko didn't want to have too much hope all of sudden. Byakuya was a handsome guy, but the heiress tought she was misunderstanding everything. As always... The love letter was for someone else, and he just wanted to check if it was good enough for some other person; that was the only explanation she found.

 

_'I never suspected that I would ever like someone._  
_You barely talk with me, with anyone, so; why?_  
_It's so strange, I can't understand it well...'_  
  
---  
  
 

Touko sighed softly, putting the drafts in the table. Her hopes were too high, of course it was Kirigiri and **not** her. The detective barely talked with Naegi, and no one else, she was the most probable candidate for receiving the writings of the author. Because, well, she didn't had any chest. Her hair was always greasy, and she wasn't a heiress at _all_. Of course it was the detective. Kirigiri was superior in investigation( _something that Byakuya adores_ ), and she never talked either.

Why did the author showed her the drafts? To make her feel bad? If that was the reason; it worked.  
Touko went back to her room, leaving everything behind. The girl simply didn't force herself to care about anything else than the sheets of the bed, and the warmth that was her company, sleeping without any resting.

  
~

The morning came faster than expected.Soft knocks woke the heiress up, and the fog of her eyes came back. Touko quietly changed her clothes before answering the door, looking at who annoyed her.

 

"Fukawa, are you coming to the morning reunion?"A mop of light brown hair was the first thing she saw, and the smile of Makoto Naegi, who always tried his best to cheer everyone after the class trials... but his smile wasn't as big as before, the spark of his gray eyes was fading with each dead friend. He was _losing hope_ , as everyone else.

  
' _And he still tries. Why?_ '

Touko opened her mouth, about to say ' _no_ ', but stopped when the boy seemed surprised. He didn't deserve hearing her, not if a voice was _sooo_ interesting.  
And her voice was raspy, anyways, and she didn't want to sound like a man. She _hated_ that.

 

"Polanski is there already. He said that he wanted to talk with you". That was Kyouko Kirigiri.  
The detective was so silent that Touko sometimes gasped at seeing her appear, but because she was too distracted in her thoughts she never said anything. When they kept quiet, waiting for a response, was when she nodded softly. Naegi smiled again, waving, and both visitors went to the cafeteria without more words.

  
' _Maybe they are starting to get it..._ ' the heiress tought, walking behind them but not so close.  
They were discussing something, and she didn't want to hear or annoy. Her eyes felt really heavy now. Staying too late reading was a bad idea, or maybe she cried and didn't notice. A love letter isn't something to cry. Even if it wasn't for her, she hoped that Byakuya was happy. She didn't deserve him, anyways.

  
~

  
No ' **You're late!** ' was heard when the three entered the cafeteria. Kiyotaka Ishimaru was... blank. Quiet. Even more than her, as his face didn't show anything than... well... _nothing_. The lucky boy put a hand in the shoulders of the moral compass, before everyone started discussing what the third floor had. She didn't care. With the library, her room and the cafeteria was enough. The rest was not actually needed _(there were so many bathrooms for some strange reason...)_.

 

"Touko."

Ah, it's him again.

Byakuya was in front of her, his long hair-- _her_ long hair was in a little ponytail, and her blue eyes were observing Touko's hands, searching something. The heiress looked at the writer, who just stared at her. But Touko didn't feel comfy talking in front of these strangers, so nothing came from her mouth.

 

"Did you read what I gave you?"

The tone of her voice was... strange. Almost as if Byakuya was expecting not a correction, but an opinion. As if she actually cared about what Touko said, not how well it was written.  
After receiving a simple nod, the writer continued.

 

"Let's discuss it in the library. It's... _important_." The blonde girl started to play with her glasses, without noticing her own blush.  
Touko tought that she had a fever, but was too shy to put her hand in Byakuya's head just to check. When the reunion ended, both girls walked together to the decided place. The writer didn't seem bothered to find her drafts there, she simply put them in Touko's lap again.

 

"Is this for _Kirigiri_?" Was the first question that the heiress said, without thinking of the growing pain in her chest.

  
"What-"

  
"The letter. This is for someone, because you have never wrote something of romance. At least not in five years". Touko wasn't angry, just curious. She started to chew her nails when she noticed how intimidating she seemed ( _based in the blonde's expression_ ). If it was not Kirigiri, then, who had won the author's heart?

 

"I... tought... I tought you noticed" was the only response she got, made with a strange shyness and a darker blush in Byakuya's face. The author sighed. "But maybe not. It's not _that_ important, okay? I just... wanted to hear what you think about it."

Touko remained silent at this, not sure of what she should answer. Her nerves grew as the writer's eyes were observing hers, filled with curiosity and some hope.

  
"I-I, um... I think it is really good. Even if it is a little short. But, um, you do not have to write a thousand of words to make something beautiful" . She gulped before continuing. "Everything you write is great, and I think it is really good that you try to do something else than detective stuff every now and then". Byakuya smiled, getting her drafts back, and sat at Touko's side. They kept quiet for some hours, reading the more confidential books of the school out of curiosity, the author telling the shorter girl the murderers of strange cases. Except one.

  
"Genocider Syo. No one knows who he is, or nothing, except that he kills with handmade scissors and writes messages with the victim's blood" the blonde said, showing her friend the images of the 15 bodies that the murderer left. "He stopped killing some years ago. With no traces or failures, no one can find him now."

Touko listened with attention, chewing her nails again. She was tense, and knew it, but couldn't fight that. If Byakuya knew, she was going to tell everyone. The heiress didn't want that; the strangers would attack her, or something, and she was afraid that even Monokuma would think it was fair.

  
_Because she was Genocider Syo, and she **wasn't** at the same time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this chapter. Also I never wrote a love letter... I spent some hours reading poems, and they're so cute omg...  
> What do you think will happen next? 0w0


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko receives a note while waiting for Byakuya.  
> Is an exit possible in the school? Well, that's what the note says, at least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you had a great week ^v^ I changed schools and I'm really happy now.  
> I was thinking of not updating today, but then I was like "i don't want to start abandoning this fic" so yeahh, update!  
> Plus, I bought the first game's manga before its prices went up (Prices always go up in Argentina, but the mangas' haven't in some months. I hope this ends soon...)

"Hey, Touko?"

The heiress came back to reality when Byakuya started calling for her. She was so scared of the writer finding out the truth, that she forgot that they were talking.

 

"A-ah, sorry. I was... thinking" the shorter girl answered, playing with her fingers. The blonde looked at her for a moment, but didn't attack her with questions that she didn't want to answer( _at least not right now_ ).

 

"I was going to make you dinner, right? You said that I had to yesterday, even if I can poison your food."

Byakuya was joking and warning her at the same time. Neither of them trusted the others; the strangers haven't won that right, at least not yet.They investigated for the class trials, yes, but it was simply a survival instinct.

 

"You do not have to. But, it is getting late, so I think we can go to the cafeteria for now".  
The taller girl grabbed her notebook, and both walked together to the place.

Celestia Ludenberg was sitting calmly on her own, probably waiting for Hifumi( _who was her tea-making slave_ ), not caring that both girls entered the room.

 

"I just know how to make fried egg. You'll eat even if you don't like it". Byakuya left her alone then, with her own toughts and attention to the fingers she was playing with.

That's when Celestia sat closer to her, smiling, and Touko felt herself tense.

 

"We may have found an exit, Hifumi and I. But we need help" she said of sudden, and left a note in the heiress' hands. Ludenberg left the cafeteria soon after that weird... encounter.

**_'Recreation room at 23:00'_ **

Touko was surprised that the exit could be in that room but, as she didn't visit the third floor, decided to go. Byakuya would probably sleep early, as most days ( _or preferred writing over escaping theories_ ), so she would have to go alone. If she found an exit, if it was true, Touko would be like a hero. Nobody would annoy her anymore ( _The people from the school was decent, or haven't noticed yet, but her parents were really mean sometimes. This would make them close their mouths... probably_ ).

It was final; Touko would help Yamada and Celestia.

 

"It's done."

But, dinner with her friend comes first.

  
~

 

The recreation room was empty when she came in, ten minutes before eleven. Some weird mangas were there, and a chair, so she decided to sit there, read and wait. She didn't like manga, but it was better than nothing. Yamada and Ludenberg arrived sooner than expected, and seemed surprised of finding her there. Touko tensed unconsciously, even when their faces were almost perfectly calm.

A pale hand was now in her shoulder, Celestia smile turning crooked and dark.

 

"Thanks for coming, Fukawa. Nobody else wanted to come..."

And Touko understood the weird feeling she had near the gothic girl; _fear_. Hifumi had a hammer in his hands, Celestia grabbed her shoulders with too much strength that it started to hurt.

 

"A-AH, HELP!"

The heiress shouted. No respect or honor mattered; she couldn't fight back, and the tears of her eyes were enough to break her silence. Both attackers were shocked, as if not expecting that she actually had a voice.

 

"No one is here this late, _sweetheart_ ". Celestia was still calm, smiling, enjoying her suffering. Her _despair_.

And she screamed again; her deep, raspy voice revealing her missing estrogen. Touko closed her eyes, ready for the impact of the hammer, but the door opened and everything seemed to stop. Ludenberg gave her the freedom back, and Hifumi's shadow wasn't over her anymore.

 

"Touko, run! Go to your room and don't look back!"

Ishimaru came to help. His hair was white, and... she didn't had much time to look at him.

  
"T-thank you" she whispered, dodging the other girl's nails and running as fast as she could.

She went straight to her room, pressing every single doorbell in her path. Byakuya and the strangers got up fast enough to see Ludenberg running to her room, growling when the door closed in her face. Or so she thought... the fear blinded her, making her toughts foggy. Touko felt into her bed after the persecution, forgetting that her estrogen wasn't the only thing she didn't had since she was in this school.

Something more was missing. And one of her darkest secrets depended of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day! ^^
> 
> Do you like egg?  
> I don't uwu it makes my belly ache every time I used to eat it without anything else, so yeah.
> 
> Also; originally Byakuya was going to make oyakodon, a japanese food that is basically chicken and egg, but I was looking at the wiki and I think he may be vegetarian/vegan. So I changed it :>


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touko starts acting strange, and there's a murder.

"I'm bAAACK, BABY! Many years without seeing you, gal. Look how big you have got!"

Touko was talking to her reflection; it had a long tongue and teeth, and her pupils were red now. The fear was still in her chest, but it was fading away, so she didn't care. She checked under her skirt, and growled when it had nothing hidden. The room just had books and more books, nothing that could help to make more scissors.

 

"Where are my scissors, girl? Did ya throw 'em away while I was gone?"

The - _heiress_?- opened one of the doors of the room, and a gothic girl was in the ground while a strong woman was holding her.

 

"What's this mess? Who're ya by the way... did you took my fucking scissors, _gothic bitch_!?"

Touko simply observed while all the strangers' eyes were wide, as if something weird was happening.

 

"W... what? Touko, are you alright?" a blond boy with long hair was the first one to talk. She felt her face get warm when he got closer to her, and didn't knew why, but he was really nice.

 

"Of course I am! But Touko is the other me, I'm Syo. Also... you're hot, man, _rawr_ ~!"  
Syo hugged the handsome boy, ignoring the looks of the rest. He tensed under her arms, but didn't let go.

 

"Do you, um... remember what happened? You were running from Celestia, and called us"  
Another boy ( _not handsome_ ) asked, like something bad had happened. He had normal brown hair and a normal jacket.

 

"I don't remember any _shit_. Just some fear, that's why I'm back! She hates me and started to take some weird stuff, and it has been **YEARS** since last time I came here". The heiress' smile was creepy. "My scissors are gone, too. How will I kill this beauty without them? Or, well, he's too pretty to be killed..."

A fat person came in middle of her talk, with blood in his hands. Syo felt the fear coming back, and the hold of her arms was stronger, without her even noticing. The blonde boy hugged back when this happened, clearly worried.

 

"Yamada, where is Ishimaru?"  
The guy with brown hair was serious now, his smile, gone.

 

"He, u-uh..."

Yamada was about to lie. The strong girl crossed her arms at this, and he gulped.

 

"He's in the recreation room, dead. Hifumi made me help him with his murder, and I ran to Touko because she was the original victim. I just wanted to live..."

The gothic girl was lying too, Syo could tell by just looking her shaking eyebrow. She was about to protest, but the strangers went to the place that ' _Ishimaru_ ' was.

 

"Byakuya, maybe you should go with them too. I'll stay with Celestia and Yamada."

The strong girl let go Celestia, who cleaned her dark dress, and crossed her arms. Byakuya shifted in the heiress' hold, and she let go too.

 

"I don't believe a word from her, Ogami" the blond whispered to the other person, and Syo just listened.

 

' _Maybe he noticed too_!' She tought, following him to the upper floors. _'_ _He's smart, and sexy._ '

They walked in silence. Byakuya was studying her, but his steps didn't wait. He was confused.

 

"Are you a murderer? Or you simply liked the name?" He asked, slowing a little his pace. Syo was at his side now, trying to hold his hand.

 

"I am! It's a really fun thing to do, you know. More if gloomy dislikes them! They called her _horrible_ things, so I solved the problem as nobody _ever_ did anything to help". The heiress smiled again, softly, and her eyes were shining with happiness. "Nice face, and dark mouths."

 

"You don't regret anything, then". Byakuya grabbed her hand, unsure, and Syo laughed softly at this gesture.

 

"Nope! I only made justice. Why would I regret anything?" she asked, opening the already filled room with her free hand. A corpse was there, with blood in every corner. The eyes of the dead boy were open, furious, as if he had fought back for his life. And, next to him, a huge hammer laid, clearly the weapon of the murder.

 

"He... he defended you, Touko".

Byakuya was the first one to speak. His voice was filled with surprise and... regret? Why would he feel bad?

 

"My prince, what's wrong?"

The blond didn't answer. A white and black bear spawned out of nowhere, right in front of all the present people.

 

"It seems that you know who the blackened is already! That's not fun..." the toy sighed, disappointed. "We'll start the class trial now..."

It disappeared as fast as it came.

An energetic girl grabbed Syo's free hand, smiling softly, while ' _common boy_ ' followed ' _lavender quiet_ ' to somewhere. Syo should learn their names... but _nah_ , they weren't important.

 

"Eww, your hand is sweaty!" the heiress hissed, and the sporty girl sighed and simply left the room.

Her prince looked at her, silent, and guided her back downstairs. He seemed puzzled by something. But she wouldn't annoy him more than necessary, so Syo imitated his silence. They stopped in front of a big door; it was an elevator.

She _hated_ these.

  
"Do we really have to go in there? What if it _falls_?" Syo asked in Byakuya's ear, and he simply nodded.

 

' _My time here is over_ ' the heiress tought, hugging the blonde as soon as both were in there. She started to feel dizzy and, knowing she was going to leave him, left a soft kiss in his cheek.

 

"We switch with fear" Syo explained, smiling, and passed out as soon as the elevator started moving. She felt warmth where she fell, but couldn't notice the deep blush in her prince's pale face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the day! >:3  
> Are you afraid of something?
> 
> I'm afraid of spiders, elevators, and blood. My arm hurts when I hear someone talking about blood extractions.  
> Plus, I'm super sensitive to pain. If someone isn't soft enough (hugs, tickles, etc) it hurts to me, even if they aren't being 'rough'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strangers prove themselves trustworthy, except that gothic liar.  
> Byakuya stays with Touko to make sure she isn't hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How're you?  
> I hope you're alright ^^

"U-ugh..."

Touko couldn't see properly. She felt arms holding her; careful ones, that were protecting her from something.  
But _what_?

 

"IT'S A LIE, IT WAS _HIS_ PLAN!"

Oh, from the shouts. From Celestia and Hifumi, who just tried to kill her. Kiyotaka made her escape.

He saved her? Why?

 

"Let's ask her, she's awake."

That was Byakuya, her friend. Her voice came from over her head, and the comfy arms separated a little just so the writer could see her teal eyes.

 

"We need you to aclare something. Can you stand up?" The blonde asked, reciving a simple nod as response.

Touko still had a headache, and she couldn't see well, but her help was needed, so she nodded.

 

"Celestia pinned you, while Hifumi grabbed a hammer. Then, Kiyotaka came to help. What happened next?" Makoto asked, serious.

Touko simply looked at him, at everyone. They were expecting her to talk? She never did that around strangers.

 

"Aw, come on, your other you talked a lot! We won't get angry, I promise!"

Other you.

**_O t h e r y o u ?_ **

**They** **know**.  
 _ **They know they know they know they know they know--**_

 

"It's alright, gal! You can't control her, nothing of what she did was your fault. I had a vision of ya having a lot of blooody scissors, so I kinda expected it!" Hagakure said, smiling, not worrying much about the secret. The heiress kept quiet for some seconds more, and Byakuya holded her hands with an strange softness; the writer started to trust the strangers, so it was okay to talk. For now.

 

"... L-Ludenberg ran to me, and... Yamada stayed with Kiyotaka. He killed him."

Touko noticed that Yamada was missing, and that the gothic girl was alone now.

 

"But... s-she was the one that invited me to the recreation room."

Based in Celestia's tension, they didn't knew about the note that she had in her pockets.  
The gothic girl panicked, showing her metal claw as if defending herself, but not moving a muscle.

_"She'll probably try to kill someone again..."_

_"Probably? It's obvious!"_

The strangers whispered to each other, with surprise and disbelief, and Celestia's eyes were wide. The girl sighed softly, calming herself, and left the room in silence. Byakuya was still holding Touko's hands, even after her almost-murderer was gone. The blonde had a little smile in her face, revealing the happy feelings she normally hides.

 

' _What did Syo do_?'. Touko wondered, not in the mood of asking. Maybe Byakuya was happy that she discovered a famous murderer... or that she found a way to annoy her. The brunette knew that it was only a matter of time to be betrayed. She blamed herself, knowing that it would have been better if she just kept the author in her work life.

 

"You shouldn't be alone now. Celestia will try something", Byakuya said, scratching the back of her head. Her tone was soft, caring; Touko recovered her trust on her friend just by hearing her voice. They left the trial room, and the blonde was close to her in the elevator. Her lips were shaking, an almost imperceptible gesture, as if she wanted to say something but wasn't sure of it.

 

"Can... are you up to go to the library?", Byakuya whispered, her gaze dodging the heiress' one, "I have to tell you something. It's not really important, but..."

Touko nodded, and they kept quiet while the elevator went to its destination. Makoto looked at them and smiled softly.

 

~

 

"I, um..."

The blonde wasn't looking at her. Disarming her-- _his_ \-- ponytail, he sat in one of the chairs of the library.

 

"You were nervous before", Touko whispered calmly, looking at her friend's eyes. "Is something wrong?"

 

"I... I have something to tell you. Syo, uh, she made me realize something...". The author scratched his cheek, and a soft blush appeared in his face. "...About you. It's something... good, I think. I don't know?"

The brunette simply stared at him, playing with her fingers. Maybe she was right, and he hated her now.

 

"I-I...", he let out a soft sigh, to calm himself. "... I think I like you more? I mean... she kissed me in my cheek, and I'm so confused right now..."

 

"She- I, uh... a-ah?!"  
Touko blushed deeply, closing her eyes. Was it real? Or was it a dream? Surely a love declaration wasn't _this_ awkward...

 

"I wrote the poem for you, and I tought you didn't felt the same... you two share feelings, not memories, right?". Byakuya hugged her, putting his head over hers. His skin was warm and soft. "Then you... d-do you... _like me_?" he asked, his voice becoming lower in the last words.

Touko hugged Byakuya back, with no words coming from her mouth. How was she supposed to answer his confession, if her own feelings were unclear?

His hands stroked her hair in a dubious way, and she simply sighed. She wasn't sure what to say now and, even if she had some idea, her voice would be too soft for him to hear. She was confused.

 

"I understand if you don't like me, Touko. It's okay", the blonde whispered, his heartbeats becoming faster. "I just wanted to make sure you knew. I don't really care if I'm... _friendzoned_ , or something."

Her eyes were wet.  
She could be happy with him, as friend or as lovers, but her stupid heart didn't let her decide. The heiress still tought that he loved Kirigiri, even when his warm hands petted her hair with softness. Even if he always hugged her first, without she even asking. Touko kept quiet, her sobs being the only sound of the small library. When Byakuya started to pet her back, she relaxed, but didn't break the hold. What if he got annoyed and left her alone? It would be _her_ fault.

 

"I d-don't know, either...", she whispered in his chest, trying to clean his elegant shirt; her tears were too messy, ruining everything they touched. "But, u-uh...". Touko closed her eyes again, sighing. She felt tired now; not sleeping for almost an entire night was starting to affect her. "I think I l-like you too..."

The heiress wasn't brave enough to look at him, and Byakuya put his hands in her cheeks. Touko yawned, and he made her look at him. He was smiling. Because of _her_.

 

"It's late. We can discuss this tomorrow, okay?", the writer said, quietly, breaking the hug. They left the library soon.

  
~

"I told you; you can't be alone while Ludenberg is around."

Byakuya was in her room, arms crossed. He wasn't going to leave.

 

"I do not think this is necessary, but you can stay", she answered, sitting in her bed. He sat with her, without adding anything.

Touko started to search her night clothes ( _she left them under her pillow_ ), and the blonde closed her eyes while she changed. They knew each other for about five years, so it wasn't a problem. After all, he never tried anything weird, and they were born with the same sex.

 

"Move, I want to sleep", she whispered, and Byakuya did so.

Both had soft blankets over them, the brunette looking at the ceiling while her friend put their glasses in the night stand, near a fluffy cinnamon bunny she bought in the Monokuma's machine. He hugged her again, his warmth way better than the blankets' one, and Touko smiled, hugging back.

 

"Good night, Touko."

 

"Good night...", the heiress yawned again, and closed her eyes.

She blushed, deeply, when Byakuya kissed her forehead. Her tired body won, and she fell asleep without answering him. The blonde didn't mind. He was happy that she liked him, or was still trying to figure out that, but he really didn't knew what to do next. So he simply slept at her side, enjoying her company and warmth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polanski makes some curry, and Genocider Syo appears again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I wasn't feeling well, so I couldn't update earlier. 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter! :3

"Oh, wHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
Monokuma entered in the room, not caring if Byakuya and Touko were still asleep. The heiress hissed, without opening her eyes, while the bear toy jumped in the bed.

 

"Polanski, you have to go to some dates before doing things with a lady! _Upupupu_!". The plushie simply laughed at them, disappearing as soon as it came.

The blond sighed, getting out of the bed, while Touko covered herself with all the blankets, with a victorious smile.

 

"We must've overslept", the writer said, shaking her softly. " C'mon, Touko, wake up."

 

"Nooooo...."

 

"I will make you _curry_ if you get up". His words were like magic; the heiress uncovered herself just when he finished saying ' _curry_ '. He smiled at this.

 

"You said you just knew how to make fried egg!". Touko laughed, grabbing clean clothes and opening the door of her bathroom. "I will go later."

Byakuya nodded, leaving the room. She wasn't comfy at all with him alone there, and he understood.  
He cleaned himself up too, way faster as his hair was shorter, and went to the cafeteria.

  
~

  
"Hi, Polanski!"

Naegi was there, sharing some pasta with Ogami and Hagakure. They greet him, offering a plate, but he denied in silence.

 

"Hello", Byakuya greeted, sitting with them. "I was wondering if any of you know how to make curry..."

 

"I can make some for you!"

The fortune teller smiled to him, and the blonde just stared. Why was he so excited for making some food? It was nothing strange.

 

"It's not for me...", the writer whispered, and Hagakure's smile went wider.

 

"For Fukawa?"

The short boy and the fighter were looking now, curious. It was an awkward moment now.

 

"...yeah."

The older boy made him enter to the kitchen, and both of them started cooking. Byakuya took notes of everything; he was kinda bad at this, and not even recipe books helped. But a teacher did, or so he hoped.

 

"It's done! Curry flavored curry for _your girl_ ". Hagakure smiled, again, making the blonde feel warmth in his face.

 

"She's not ' _my girl_ '. We know each other since we're thirteen, it's not weird if I cook for her or she cooks for me", he answered, putting the food in their typical table.

Touko was already there, talking quietly with Naegi and Ogami. They lowered their voices, and she seemed comfy with that.; They finally understood her deep hate of loud noises.

 

"Oh, you really did curry", the heiress whispered, smiling, and tasted it. Her eyes shined with happiness. "Delicious. Thank you, Byakuya."

 

"I wasn't-". Hagakure elbowed him, grinning, and he interrupted himself with a cough. "... thanks."

The other three sat in their table again, talking to each other about unimportant things. Naegi and Hagakure sent discrete gazes in their direction, and Ogami whispered something that made them stop. Byakuya noticed that Touko's hair was still wet, in its usual braids. He pointed at them, and she seemed confused.

 

"You have to wait until your hair dries before you do that", he said, after finishing his lunch. The heiress quickly let her hair free, using it to hide her soft blush.

 

"Sorry". Touko played with her fingers, not looking at him, and the blonde put a hand in her right shoulder.

 

"It's okay."

The brunette gave a tiny smile, relaxing, and kept quiet.

The cafeteria was open again, and Celestia entered. Alone. Her gaze rested in Touko, who hid behind Byakuya, and she went to the kitchen, sighing. Ogami sat with them, a protective aura coming from her. Touko hugged the blonde, and he stroked her hair with softness, making her hold him closer.

 

' _That idiot... I won't let her hurt you_ ', he tought.

The brunette was breathing in a weird way, shaking. She quickly passed out, falling in his chest. Her fear was stronger than her, and it won.

  
  
"Touko?", Byakuya whispered, without obtaining any answer.

The writer didn't stop Sakura when she made his friend sit down; he didn't knew what to do.

 

"She'll be alright, Polanski. She just needs some rest". Naegi sat with them too, trying to make him feel better. The blonde sighed.

They saw Celestia get out of the cafeteria silently, with a tea and some cookies. She stared at them, with a neutral expression in her face, and left. Touko moved weirdly in her seat, and her eyes opened quickly. They were red, and her tongue and teeth were larger than before.

 

"Genocider Syo is _baaaaack_!!", she shouted, smiling happily and settling in Byakuya's lap. "Oh, my handsome _Prince_! Were you worried about me?"

Syo laughed at her own words. Polanski couldn't decide if he should apart her or not, and the girl simply moved a little and both ended in... an _awkward_ pose.

 

"I'm safe and sound, Kuya", the murderer passed her hand in his cheeks, and he was too nervous to argue.

 

"Guys, please go to a bedroom, we're eating here!", Hagakure said, covering his eyes with his hands. "And be careful."

Byakuya's face was hot, and the brunette laughed again, getting up. He kept quiet, and she forced him to get up after her.

 

"Well, I know for sure _someone_ is really happy with that idea!", Syo exclaimed, red eyes shining brightly. The writer's face was as red as a tomato now.

 

"I- what?"

 

"But I won't force you, Bya. I'm not _that_ mad!"

The blonde simply left the cafeteria, ignoring the girl and her efforts of making him stay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to ask now, so, see ya! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya plays the piano, and the traitor's identity is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I noticed that this story has almost 400 hits!!! Thank you so much!! >v<

' _Am I a coward?_ '  
Byakuya questioned himself, while Syo called for him. He felt bad about leaving her, but she was too obsessed with him. _Too much_.

... Was that how Touko _really_ felt about him? He doubts it, but the killer and the heiress shared emotions.

 

' _Maybe they..._ express _differently_ ', the writer tought, going to the newest floor. He hasn't explored it yet, and found himself really surprised with the music room.

It had a piano; His hands posed in the keyboard as soon as he sat, and played it, with a little smile in his face. The melody was soft, a dubious warming of his. He haven't made music in a long time. Memories of years ago flooded his mind, of when he participated in the Togami competition. His mother made him learn a lot of economy and maths, and he taught himself how to make almost all forms of art just to relax.

It was useless, anyways. Someone stole his identity and won; his male progenitor didn't even heard reasons; he never got justice.

 

_'You had a single chance, Polanski. And you lost it', the man said, with an emotionless expression. 'You are just a kid, anyways. I knew you would lost.'_

Those words still hurt Byakuya's heart. The man's smile, almost imperceptible, made it clear that he was supposed to lost no matter what. He learnt it with eleven years old, and it still stings. Pale hands with agility and no scars were the ones that slowed the melody, making it sound almost... sad. _Melancholic_.

 

 _Byakuya started to publish his stories after he lost the competition. His mother was the one that gave him the idea, after reading his hidden drafts;_ _That's how he met Fukawa, in the small editorial of her family. She hated him at first; his ego was injured, not gone, and it was clear._

The writer stopped the music, sighing. He stared at the piano for some seconds, unable to keep playing, and then looked at the room. He had two listeners.

 

"That was great, Polanski! I didn't knew you knew how to play!", Asahina exclaimed, smiling. Kirigiri nodded, with her typical unchangeable expression.

 

"Have you went to classes?", the detective asked, her gaze resting in Byakuya's hands.

 

"YouTube videos count as ' _classes_ '?". The blonde got up from the chair, walking to the room's exit.

 

"Kind of", Kirigiri said, following him with Asahina.

 

"Then yes. I went to a lot of classes and teachers."

Byakuya smiled for some moments after commenting of his ' _piano classes_ ', and left the room with the girls.

 

"Hey guys, want to go swimming? The pool is really good!", Asahina offered, excited. Her companions simply looked at her, not replying. "I was going to invite everyone else too. We can do a race!"

 

"A race, yes... _to the gym_!", Monokuma exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. "I'll reveal the traitor's _identity_ , so make sure you are there!"

The toy disappeared, leaving the three really confused. They decided to go, not wanting to break Monokuma's patience ( _they all saw what happened with Enoshima, after all_ ).

 

~

 

"Sakura Ogami is the traitor! She's working for the mastermind", the bear explained, not letting anyone discuss anything. "Do what you want now!"

Ludenberg was the first one to hiss at Sakura, pointing at her angrily.

 

"You! You told the mastermind of Alter Ego, and it's gone now!", she shouted, acting as if her metal claw was still in her finger. " _Traitor_!"

 

"Sakura didn't tell anyone of it. Makoto and I tried to enter in the school's red, and that's why Alter Ego is gone now."

Kirigiri was the first defending the fighter, followed of Asahina and Naegi. Ludenberg sighed again, calming herself.

 

"I wanted to tell you, Asahina, but... I couldn't find how". Ogami lowered her gaze, and the swimmer whispered something that Byakuya didn't heard. They hugged for some moments, until the gothic girl laughed sarcastically.

 

" _Everyone_ says that! How can you forgive her so _easily_?", she exclaimed, getting closer to the duo.

 

"Stop, Ludenberg". Byakuya grabbed her arm, not allowing her to move. "Even if she actually told someone, Monokuma always vigiles us. It would attack who knew about, or give other motive. Because this _is_ a motive, if you haven't noticed."

 

"Who cares if it's a motive? She's a traitor, and she will _pay_!"

Hagakure's expression was of fear; he was starting to believe that Sakura would do something to them. Before she could answer, the night announcement was heard, and Syo grabbed Byakuya by his arms with excitement.

 

"Oh, my Prince, would you like to... spend the night with me?", the brunette asked, her red eyes shining with delight. "It's a cold night... perfect for _that_!"

 

"I'll be in the library, if you need me for something _important_ ", he answered, separating himself from her. "Good night, Syo."

She smiled, with a softness that was strange in her, and left him alone. For now.

  
~

  
The heiress was in her room, covered with blankets to keep some warmth. Sleeping was hard. At least for Syo, who simply stared at the ceiling for a long, long time.

 

 _'Is Kuya still awake?'_ she wondered, getting out of the bed. She got a jacket on, and left the room without bothering to close the door.

A school without students is a scary school, or so the girl tought. The path to the library was clear; everyone was sleeping. Syo entered to it calmly, and... it was empty too. A broken lamp was the only light that it had, not enough for a good reading.

 

"My Prince, are you here?", she called, noticing that the dark was winning against the light. A door in the back of the library was open, and just then Syo noticed it.

The floor was smeared with blood.  
And as she entered the secret room, she knew it. She almost screamed, _terrified_ , knowing what was there. Byakuya was there, his head smashed with the broken lamp, and his glasses shattered in his lap. The pink coming from his mouth, the bruises in his skin, were what made Syo start her grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan dan daaaaaaaan


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syo brings Byakuya to Sakura after hearing his last words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: deadnamming.

"BYAKUYA!!!"  
Syo screamed, shaking him. But he didn't woke up.  
 _He didn't wake up._ And her screams grew louder, not stopping until her throat started to fail. Her heart was aching, tears falling without control or she even noticing.

 _Byakuya was dead._  
His skin was still warm, but with the slightest movement it would bleed again. The brunette hugged him, knowing well that she was going to be the first suspect. She didn't care. He was dead, and he was her only crush that wasn't bad to Touko. The girls lost the only person that they didn't _want_ to lose.

 

"T...Touko..."

Syo gasped, cleaning her tears. Byakuya's ghost was talking to her, in a soft tone, like it was suffering. The blond's hand grabbed one of hers, and she understood that he just passed out. But he still was in danger.

 

"...I love you. D-don't give up", he pleaded, his hold becoming weaker with every second. " _Both_ of you... I l-love you."

 

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE AGAIN, BYAKUYA!", Syo hissed, grabbing him like he was a cat. When her Prince started to close his eyes, she poked him, running to the rooms.

Her nervous steps stopped in front of a door; Sakura's one. The fighter should know how to save him, as her fights left deadly injuries sometimes. She had to know... Knocking in the door with the blond in her arms was harder than expected, but Syo had success.

Asahina was who went outside to greet her, horror instantly occuping her face. The brunette didn't even wait for an invitation, entering to the room and accommodating Byakuya in the bed.

 

"Save him!", the girl ordered, holding the tears that wanted to start falling again.

The swimmer was already doing her best, and Syo couldn't make anything to help. She felt useless.

Ogami entered soon after her, and something made the girl think that she knew about all of this.  Maybe she already saw him, yet she still bandaged him with no comments, blood dyeing her clothes. 

  
 _'A body has been discovered!'_  
The announcement just confirmed it. Her heart shattered once again, and the world faded to black.

 

~

 

Touko was in her room, covered in hundreds of blankets and surrounded by her fluffy plushies. The usually braided hair was a mess, and her eyes had dark circles surrounding them.

Byakuya was _gone_.  
And her hope faded with him.

Her only friend was _dead_ , and her hands were tinted with his blood.  
That disgusting pink, which she was forced to look for years, never affected her that much until now. She didn't had more tears to stop from falling, and her chest was just too heavy to move.  
 _Too much._

 

' _Is this how someone should grieve?_ ', were the words that crossed her mind, no voice owning them.

The brunette couldn't found herself surprised at the sight of Kirigiri in her room, who looked at her with a neutral expression that was... _softer_ , than usual. The detective said nothing, getting closer to her blanket base. She extended one hand to her, and the heiress didn't argue when her hair was stroked.

 

"We have to find the murderer", Kirigiri exclaimed, not forcing her to move. It was clear that she wouldn't.

Touko sighed, closing her eyes. The foreign hands brushed her long mane, in a careful manner that made her relax.

 

"We'll get out. He'll remember you, everyone."

What? _Remember_?

 

"He's been asking for ' _Kazuo_ ', do you know who is he?", Kirigiri asked, finishing with her hair.

Touko froze. She stared at the girl, and it took some time for her to nod. She knew well who he was, and only Byakuya would ask for him nowdays. That was her old name. Her friend _did_ forgot, but so much to start using it again?

 

"I h-have to talk with him", the heiress ordered, getting up of the bed. "H-he..."

 

"He doesn't remember any of us. But he's in the infirmary."

  
~

"Who are you? Don't touch me with those sweaty hands."

Ah, yes. He was being arrogant _again_ , just like when they met. Touko was sitting at his side, trying to put the extra pair of glasses on him. Byakuya didn't seem to like it.

 

"How much do you remember of Kazuo, Bya-... P-Polanski?", she asked, noticing all the bandages of his arms.  
Some of them had blood, and some other had cream for injuries; It was a miracle that he actually survived, and she would always thank Sakura and Aoi for that.

 

"He's my editor. Stinks, but does an _acceptable_ job", the blonde explained, his cold eyes observing all of her movements. "I don't really need glasses if you're close. And you're yoo young to be his mother, are you his sister?"

 

"What do _you_ think?"

 

"You have his mole and glasses", the blonde noticed, touching unconsciously the pair of glasses that he had in his hands. "But you're too old to be his twin. He would have told me if he had a sister."

 

"Yes, he would. I k-know him very well...". Touko smiled softly, and Byakuya stared at her without replying, expecting her to continue. "I was Kazuo. But I'm Touko now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya was actually going to die, but:  
> 1- I got myself sad thinking in what would happen if he died.  
> 2- Touko wouldn't actually meet Komaru (if she did, Komaru was going to be the third wheel between a ghost and her friend).
> 
> So yeah. Stay alive~
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya doesn't remember anything, and a class trial happens.

"I don't believe you. You're too _old_ to be Kazuo", Byakuya exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"You grew too, y-you know", Touko whispered after a short sigh, and sat with him. "We do not know who injured you, but the class trial will be soon."

As she haven't explained what a ' _class trial_ ' was, the blonde kept quiet. The heiress didn't talk either, and an awkward silence was made.

 

"... are you _really_ Kazuo?"  
He was curious. The girl and his editor _did_ have a lot of similarities, and he didn't think that his mole could be identical to hers.

 

"Yes, I am. My name is Touko now, please call me that", she exclaimed, with a strange calmness.

Byakuya tought that the heir and the girl couldn't be the same person. Their personalities were different. Kazuo was always anxious and too sensitive, insulting anyone that picked on his bug, not even caring about himself. And this girl was calmer, with a good scent in her long hair, and patient.

How could they be the same person?

 

"If you say so, _Touko_."

The brunette smiled, satisfied, and Byakuya looked at his arms. He had bandages. A lot.

 

"You almost... d- _died_...", Touko explained, lowering her gaze. She chewed her nails, nervous now.

 

"Is that why I don't remember anything?"

 

"Probably... But I know t-that you will remember everything soon, so do not worry much about that", she answered.

And before they could say anything more, a monochromatic bear... _spawned_ in front of them. The brunette was unimpressed.

 

"It's time for the class trial! Fukawa, you know where the court is, please guide our dear amnesiac Polanski there", it ordered, disappearing as fast as it appeared.

Byakuya looked at his companion, waiting for an explanation that never came. Touko got up, extending her hand to him, and he simply stared.

 

"Y-you are injured, I do not want you to fall and make it w-worse."

He grabbed her ( _soft_ ) hand, not replying, and then both exited the room.

 

~

  
"This is what happened..."

The trial was short, considering that the culprit confessed in middle of the discussion. Asahina already knew who was guilty, but she didn't want to accept it.

She didn't want to lose her friend.

 

"Celestia heard Polanski talking with Syo before we went to our rooms. He told her where he was going", Makoto paused, regaining his breath before continuing,  
" the library. She wanted revenge; if her original plan of killing _both_ Fukawa and Yamada had succeeded, she would had ' _won_ '. She would take what was precious to her. And, in a way, she did."

Fukawa sighed at this, her eyes looking at the floor in a sad way. She nodded, completely silent again.

 

"Celestia used the library's lamp to hit him while he was reading, in the files' room, unaware of her presence. His glasses were broken with this, and some shards scratched Celestia when she punched him; that's why there was blood in the library."

Polanski, _poor boy._ He couldn't remember anything, and his body was filled with bruises and injuries that didn't let him even walk _alone_. The worst part was that he couldn't remember why he had these, and was too sceptical to listen to his friends.

 

"Ogami and her crossed paths in the pool's changing room. Ogami killed her as soon as she saw the blood in her dress, too much to be hers."

Sakura didn't deny it. She accepted her fate, hugging Asahina with all the warmth and love of the world. Her friend would die with honor.

 

"Aoi, my girl... I hope you understand. It wasn't the most honoured thing to do, but-"

 

"I know", Aoi whispered, holding her closer. She felt a soft kiss in her cheek, and she started crying. "I love you..."

 

"I love you too."

And the strong arms were forced to abandon her. _Forever_. The swimmer closed her eyes during the execution, a gloved hand giving her head pats after it finished.

No one was brave enough to break the silence. Not even the amnesiac blond, who leaned in Fukawa's right shoulder just to keep his balance. Aoi wasn't in the mood for donuts, so she simply went to her room to sleep.

  
~

  
"Have you s-seen your keys?"

 

"No."

 

"You can't sleep if you aren't in a room, but y-you can use my bed". Touko never minded sleeping at his side, but knowing that Byakuya has lost over five years of memories would make it _awkward_.

 

"What?"

 

"I can s-sleep in the floor. But, um, I don't think that Monokuma will give your keys back...", she added, her voice becoming softer with every word; hoping that he didn't decide not sleeping, Touko kept silent. Byakuya simply followed her, waiting patiently in the bathroom while she changed her clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the chapter? If so, let me know! ^^


	10. Chapter 10

_"Kazuo, what's wrong?"_

_The heir was crying again, with his hair covering the waterfall of tears that fell from his eyes._ _It was the third time that Kazuo simply... dehydrated himself, in one month._ _Byakuya wasn't sure what happened, but he let a hand rest in his friend's back anyways. He knew that his parents were harsh with him, based on the other kid's nervous mutterings, and nothing else._

 

_"N-no...", the shorter boy replied, his voice broken. "D-don't c-call me... t-that..."_

 

_"That's your name. Or you prefer Fukawa?", Byakuya asked, sighing as Kazuo hugged him._

_He was love starved. And, at the same time, he always flinched when the blonde moved his hands too quickly. He didn't believe in his compliments (_ when he deserved them, that's it _)._

 

_"I-I... j-just..."_

 

_"If you don't like your name, tell me."_

_Kazuo looked at him, his eyes almost closed and fighting back more tears._

 

_"C-can you call m-me... Touko?"_

 

  
The writer found himself in a strange bed, covered in the softest blankets that he ever touched.  
He was... dreaming? No; he was _remembering._ Remembering how Touko confessed to him that she was a girl, and made his mind start accepting that being a girl sometimes was okay. How she always cried in his arms; the bruises that she always had, that took her almost four years to reveal because she ' _knew_ ' that Byakuya would betray her sooner or later ( _and, as that never happened, Touko started trusting him for real_ ).

Nothing else was restored. The rest of his memory was blank, _deleted_ , as if someone pushed a button to undo all their years toghether.

 

"Byakuya..."  
A soft whisper made him come back to reality. The writer looked around, finding a shivering Touko in the floor, covered only with her night clothes. She was still asleep, calling his name with her somewhat deep voice. The floor wasn't comfy, based in the groans she made everytime she moved a little.

At first, Byakuya didn't wake her up. His bandages limited his movements, but he still covered his friend with some blankets, sitting at her side. She smiled softly, and the blond stared in silence.

  
~

  
"Touko, wake up. It's late."

The brunette yawned, getting comfy in the blankets and ignoring the voice. Until the blankets were gone, and she felt cold.

 

"Byakuya, nooo!", she protested, unable to reach the warmth.

 

"Byakuya, yes", the writer replied, his voice in a serious tone that was never used.

Touko giggled with that, smiling, and noticed his little smirk. She got up, getting clean clothes, and opened the door so he could leave. If he wanted.

 

"I don't remember anything from here. I'll get lost". Byakuya sat in her bed, accommodating it, and he just observed. Touko noded, closing the bathroom door behind her.

The warm water always let her think clearly, relaxing under the artificial rain was something she learnt to like after some time. She used to be _afraid_ of it, always stinking. Her bug pet kinda helped with that, but she _loved_ Kameko and she wasn't going to abandon her _friendsect_. It stayed in a fish tank instead, or it was like that before she entered in the school...

In the middle of the shower rain, she started to grow worried about the bug. Kameko was missing, if the first motive's video was true. Touko wondered if she was safe. She hoped so.

  
~

  
The cafeteria was empty when Touko and Byakuya entered that day. The blond sat in one of the tables, observing everything with curiosity. Of course; whoever decorated the school, had a strange aesthetic in mind. That room was probably one of the most _non-eye-attacker_ of the floor. 

 

"Do you want anything?", she asked, breaking the silence that always came back between them.

 

"Coffee."

Touko knew that he was going to answer that, he always did, but she wasn't expecting the one-worded reply.

 

' _Maybe he will remember soon_ ', the heiress tought, touching her chest softly. ' _He will get back to normal in no time_.'

She wasn't the best in culinary stuff( _the only thing that she could do was 'water in a glass', to be honest_ ), but she always did her best. Her tea seemed decent enough, and Byakuya's coffee had to be perfect or he wouldn't drink it. At all. Byakuya didn't comment anything while taking the liquid; he preferred to analyze all of her movements. Neither of them was in the mood for talking, walking to the library in complete silence.

 

"I don't know this place. I have to follow you", the writer said, his gaze in the floor, when Touko looked at him. "Should my bandages be replaced or something?"

 

"I think so, but... Sakura is dead. And I do not know who else could help...", she whispered, touching her hair without noticing it.

 

"Well, we'll know if we ask", Byakuya replied with a short nod, walking to the staircase of the upper floors.

 

"Where are you going, P-Polanski? They should have finished exploring the new floor already."

 

"Well, maybe they didn't. I'm going to see if they are done or not". Touko grabbed his hand, dubious, and he sighed.

He was still injured, after all. And she was going to be with him until he recovered, no matter what.

 

"I think you s-should go back to my room. What if you start bleeding again?"

Touko was holding the blonde's pale hand, in a delicate and careful way to not harm him more. She wouldn't forgive herself if that happened, she _never_ would. Byakuya instantly hided his hands in the pockets of his green jacket, sighing after that.

 

"I can go alone, I won't get hurt", he protested. And he instantly regretted it.

 

"The last time you said that, you almost get _killed_. I am not going to _fucking_ leave you alone again. That is why I will help you."

He never saw her so serious. So... guilty. The silence became awkward, and the writer wasn't sure if he should grab her hands again or just stay there. He considered ignoring Touko and leaving her alone, until her soft sobs were heard in the hallway.

She was crying, with her long hair covering the waterfall of tears that fell from her eyes.

 

"I didn't p-protect you. I... Syo found you, a-and you were dying, you almost _fucking die_ , Byakuya. I know t-that you need your space and that, but y-you're injured, and what if you get attacked again? You won't just... f- _forget_ if that happens! You can die!". Touko was shouting at this point, unaware that her voice became deep and raspy. _Broken_.

  
"You c-can die. And... I d-don't know. I still don't know if I l-like you, but you're the o-only person I t-trust right now. I k-know that you can't remember me at all, but... b-but..."

Before she could continue, more tears interrupted her, an uncontrolled rain that could drown her, with her sobs making it hard to breathe. That was when Byakuya finally hugged her, arms holding the shorter girl firmly. She hid in his chest, returning the gesture quickly, her sobs muffled thanks to the elegant white shirt. The blonde sighed, closing his eyes to think. He was clueless, injured, and with a crying girl in his arms; what would happen now?

 

~

 

Multiple footsteps were echoing from the upper floor, and Byakuya got Touko closer to him. The squad™ was running to them, alarmed. They all seemed to relax as soon as they saw the heiress and the writer hugging closely, mostly unharmed.

 

"Are you alright? We heard shouts from the fifth floor!", Naegi asked, still uneasy about the situation.

 

"Yeah, uh, honestly we tought you were killing her". Hagakure smiled, apologetic, and Byakuya simply sighed.

Touko cleaned her tears with her arm, separating herself from him, and decided to stare to the floor, keeping quiet for the moment.

 

"We're alright. I have bandages that we think need to be replaced or that, but after all, I'm fine", the blonde replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do any of you know how to do that?"

 

"I can!", Hagakure talked again, with a normal smile now. "My mom was a nurse, you know. She taught me some medicine stuff because I could need it some day."

 

"Alright. I lost the keys of my room, so I guess I'll be your guest."

The four newcomers stared, their eyes widening a little ( _Kirigiri did her best to hide it, extra points for her_ ). Byakuya felt a little uncomfortable with the excitement, and surprise, that irradiated from them.

 

"So you two slept toghether. I knew it", Kirigiri said, her tone revealing that she was proud of herself for some reason.

 

"Yeah, you're right. It was kind of obvious anyways". Asahina wasn't as excited as usual, though. Her smile was fake, and her typical happiness was gone. It was understandable.

 

"W-what are you talking about?', Touko finally talked, looking at the two girls with a hint of annoyance. "Stop assuming things. We did not do... t- _that_."

Oh. So _that's_ why they seemed excited.

 

"I'm injured, the injuries would open again doing those dirty things. Did you _forgot_ about that?", the blond replied. He felt his face getting warm, thinking that he _may_ have enjoyed that. If the strangers were assuming things, it's because Touko and him did that stuff in the past, right? That's _awkward_.

 

"You could've been careful", Hagakure teased, laughing a bit. "But anyways. I have to see your wounds, let's go."

Touko was the embarrased one now, having to stay behind with three curious shippers. Kirigiri was questioning in silence, with Aoi and Makoto starting to interrogate her in a friendly manner.

 

"Do you _like_ him?", the lucky boy was the first one to ask. The heiress looked to the floor again, hiding her face with her long hair.

 

"That is n-none of your business", she protested quietly, closing her eyes.

 

"He likes _you_. The other day, he asked Hagakure for help with the curry. He was _sooo_ nervous when we asked if it was for you!", the swimmer exclaimed, more interested in the conversation now.

 

"That was before. He forgot everything", she whispered under her breath, frowning. Everyone kept quiet after that, and Touko entered the library, ignoring them. Maybe she started to trust in them too soon, letting herself be sensible was a _mistake_.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polanski recovers more memories, and Touko just want her blankets back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: implied abuse.

Byakuya was dreaming again. Or, better said; remembering.

 

_She was sitting in a bed, with Touko asleep in her chest. The brunette had fresh tears in her cheeks, her soft skin was filled with bruises and cuts._ _The heiress had been suffering in silence for many years, having unloving and transphobic parents was the main reason of it all._ _Her father was the worst. And he always made Touko felt horrible, to the point that she learnt his work shifts to memory just to know when to be out of that hell._

_Her hair had been cut by him. And who knew what else he did, to leave his daughter in such a broken state. Who knew if her mothers actually helped, somehow._ _Byakuya made a secret promise that day, to not let them touch her friend ever again._

  
"Heey, Polanski, wake up!"

The blonde opened her eyes, finding herself in an unknown room.

 

"You passed out, dude! Your wounds were worse than what I tought, and I had to get more stuff from the infirmary", the clairvoyant explained, scratching his chin. "You have to stay awake, or you'll die. Fukawa will _kill_ me if that happens!"

 

"Who knows", was the only reply from the writer.

She was uncomfortable with being almost naked in front of a stranger, but her injuries needed to be treated. It was surprising how careful he actually was. He seemed so _reckless_ , with how much she remembers, of course. Hagakure helped with cooking, and was the oldest of the group( _and yet the most childish, if you ask her_ ). Byakuya didn't understood why she remembered stuff instead of dreaming, but she wasn't going to complain. Things would get clearer with her memories back, or so she hoped. Maybe she should ask Monokuma for her keys ( _she **knew** it had them_), or not... She was starting to like the idea of cuddling with Touko again, like some days ago.

Wait- they _cuddled_ toghether?

 

"It's done! You shouldn't bathe today, though, your skin is way too sensible and the wounds can open again. But tomorrow will be alright", Hagakure interrupted her toughts again, making her sigh.

Byakuya quickly put her clothes on- clean ones, courtesy of the laundry-, and got up.

 

"Thank you", she said, nodding.

 

"You're welcome!", Hagakure replied, smiling. "Now, I have a future to read, so..."

Byakuya left the room without more explanations, closing the door behind her. She was still confused of which room was which room, but reading the names was enough to find her own. Even if she just stared at the plaque, she would memorize the path to the dorms.

 

"Why aren't you entering your room, Polanski? Did you lose the _keys_?"

The black and white bear was there, looking puzzled. Byakuya sighed, nodding, and it got angry for that.

 

"How _dare_ you! After all I did for you all... I even gave you _blankets_!", Monokuma protested, disappointed. But, in a fast paw movement, the blonde had a new key chain in her hands. "Don't lose them again, there isn't another copy!"

And off it went, fading out of existence. Byakuya entered her room then, deciding that the toy wasn't important enough to think much of it.

  
~

 

Time always flies when Touko reads, and sometimes she even forgets to eat. At least, she forgets about hours and minutes when the words hypnotize her, charming lines that won her heart over and over again. This time, though, she couldn't concentrate. Her eyes felt too heavy, tears still wet in her cheeks.

But Touko knew she wasn't going to sleep well, like the past night. The floor was more uncomfortable than what she expected, and it was an ultimate ' _no_ ' asking Byakuya to move a little; he could get hurt with how dumb she was, and she didn't want that. The heiress left the started book in the table, uninterested now, and went downstairs, praying to be the first one in her door- _as selfish as it can sound, she was tired and wanted her blankets back._ Her friend was there, arms crossed, waiting for her. She sighed softly, standing at his side.

 

"I got my keys back. And some memories", the blonde announced. "You should know, as you are who let me slept in your room. I won't annoy you anymore."

 

"You aren't a-annoying, Byakuya", Touko exclaimed, interrupting herself with a yawn. It wasn't a lie; the thing is, she didn't want to injure him more by accident. And, the floor wasn't comfy...

 

"No."

The heiress looked at the writer, waiting for a longer explanation of the sudden word. Byakuya sighed, his gaze in the floor.

 

"... _Polaris_ ", he- no, _she_ added, whispering with unusual shyness. Doubt, maybe.

Expecting an opinion, like with her love letter. She was afraid of rejection. 

 

"Okay, girl. I'm happy that you f-finally found a name that suits you... and, um, you can always k-knock if you need something", Touko said, nodding.

A small smile was in Polaris' mouth as she closed her bedroom, one that made the brunette blush.

If her friend had recovered her memories, liking her wouldn't be awkward. Cuddling toghether, the hugs... And maybe, she could confess. Or not.

 

' _Just if she looks interested_ ', Touko promised silently, covering herself with blankets and her bunny in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like fics in which they rewrite everything of the game... (one of the reasons I started this right after Mondo's trial). So I'm thinking of just 'screw things up' and just make my own version of stuff after dr:ae(not dr2, touko isn't there so nah) because... Let's admit it; dr3 was done so rushed that it kind of sucks... So yeah, I'll get wild with the stuff (yeehaw)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body has been discovered!  
> After that, Polaris and Touko play Mono-cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! There are two Hamilton references in this one ;3 I really like that musical lmao.

"A body has been discovered! Get up and investigate, Fukawa!", Monokuma exclaimed, standing in front of Touko's face. "And you should go to sleep earlier, _sleepyhead_!"

The heiress yawned, opening her eyes just to see the black and white bear. She sat in the border of her bed, emitting no sound.

 

"You didn't rest well, isn't it...? Too bad!", it said, laughing, and it exited the room by the door. She sighed again, brushing her hair quickly just to go faster to the crime scene.

But... she didn't knew where it was. So the girl explored all the floors she knew, running to the fifth one as an explosion was heard. In one of the rooms, the garden, Polaris and the others were around a burnt body. Everyone, except _Kirigiri_ , who was the victim of the knife...

 

"Touko!"

The brunette looked around, flinching instinctively when she felt two unexpected strong arms hugging her. Polaris ran to her as soon as they saw each other, her heart beating fastly in Touko's ear.

 

"I thought it was _you_...", the blonde whispered softly, happiness tinted in her voice.

Touko hold her closer, looking at her friend's closed eyes. She was shaking a little, thing that ceased as the heiress stroked her hair.

 

"I don't understand... the knife was in my room!", Naegi said, alarmed. "The person from my dream... was it real?"

 

"We know you would never kill anyone, Makomako, but..."

Hagakure was doubting his friend, and the four present kept quiet for a while, looking for clues on who was the murderer of the unknown body. They thought it was Kirigiri, but when the detective appeared like nothing happened, confusion rised between the group. And now, Touko was in the library, _searching and scanning for answers_ that she, probably, wouldn't find. Not even in the room that had the world's most darkest secrets she would find the missing name, that made her head hurt. Polaris accompanied her, carrying books that she deemed necessary, and letting them in their exact place as they didn't had anything useful. The blonde wanted to talk; chewing her cheek everytime their gazes met, was enough to reveal that.

But they were _running out of time_. The class trial was going to happen in any second, and they have found absolutely nothing.

 

"This is pointless. The Mastermind... they have already hidden whatever could help!", Touko protested, leaving the small room and her friend with quiet steps.

Her voice had became deep again. She hated it so much, but there wasn't time to train it to be soft again. Not now, when their lives depended of finding a killer that was probably laughing behind a screen. Or wherever the Mastermind controlled Monokuma.

 

"Hey, Touko..."

Polaris was sitting at her side, looking at her in the eyes. She was doing her best to keep calm, to make the brunette relax too.

 

"I know you want to t-talk, Polaris, but we must keep investigating". The heiress felt her hand get grabbed, and sighed softly. "... After this trial, we can talk as much as you want."

Polaris seemed unsatisfied as she nodded in silence, not letting go of her as they went to the staircase, until Monokuma announced it was time to start the class trial.

 

"We don't know if that will happen", the blonde whispered, walking at her friend's side. "I found my drafts notebook. And I was wondering if—"

 

"I can edit it? Yes", Touko interrupted her, smiling, and noticed that they were the first people in the elevator. "... While we are alone, w-we can talk a little", she observed.

 

"Okay, so...". Polaris inhaled, and the brunette squeezed her hand softly. She blushed, looking at the floor. "I saw the letter. I dare to say that I remembered everything, but I don't know if something is missing... so... Are we d- _dating_?"

Why was she dubious? She was an amazing person. Pretty, smart, and strong; the perfect woman in the whole _world_.

 

"... I do not know. Do you want to?", Touko asked instead, noticing that the rest of the _squad_ ™ entered in the elevator too, a grim silence rising in the air.

An almost invisible nod, and both girls smiled, soft pink in their faces.

  
~

  
There were only two suspects; Makoto and Kirigiri.

And he was the one with the murder weapon in his room, the " _murderer_ " of Mukuro Ikusaba. No one really believed that, gasping as they found out it was the truth. In the execution ( _the only that Touko actually forced herself to see, unable to apart her gaze because of the shock_ ), a computer program interrupted, the face of Chihiro Fujisaki on it. She saved him, blocking the machine, and the lucky boy ended up in the trash, destined to rot to _death_.

 

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!", Monokuma screamed, showing its fangs in anger. "I _DESTROYED_ THAT DAMNED COMPUTER!"

 

"Not _fair_ , Monokuma?". Kirigiri crossed her arms, frowning a little. "Makoto didn't kill Mukuro. And you still declared him guilty; what are you hiding?"

The bear didn't answer, disappearing as soon as some pressure was made, and the detective sighed.

 

"I have to save him", she whispered, closing her eyes for a moment before everyone left the trial room.

  
~

  
The serious girl went missing again before midnight, elusive as always. She didn't say where she was going, so no one tried to search for her, afraid of interrupting her mourning. Touko secretly hoped she could save Makoto. She once entered her room while it was closed, so maybe she had an universal key or something- no, that sounds _too fictional_.

 

"Are you alright?"

Concentrating way too much in her thoughts should've been the heiress' talent, not " _heiress_ ". Polaris was at her side, holding five Mono-cards in her hands while the deck was in the middle of the bed.

 

"I... yeah", the brunette replied, placing a red one over the yellow that her partner threw before. "Just thinking."

 

"Mm...", was the reply that the writer gave, smirking when she placed two skipping cards. "Kirigiri and Makoto will be alright. She showed us an universal key she found in the fourth floor. Sakura broke a door before her trial, and it was there."

 

"That sounds way too _fictional_ to be r-real. And, you get four more", Touko answered, placing the most feared card in the game, and looked at her partner. "But, y-yeah, I was thinking of that."

Polaris placed a second plus-four in the bed, grinning victoriously. The brunette was shocked at this... just to laugh after obtaining ten cards. Her last placed card was a blue four; the writer won with a green four and a green three( _Touko didn't had more 'fours' or green cards. Unlucky_ ).

 

"Good game. We can p-play again tomorrow, I'm tired", the shorter girl said, saving the organised deck in Polaris' nightstand.

Polaris smiled, nodding, and they sat close to each other in silence. It wasn't awkward, for the first time in days, and Touko finally allowed herself to relax without any worry. Maybe they could be together, without the fear of being found and shouted at by her parents, by anyone.

It was... _nice_.

Even if her voice grew deeper and deeper with the days, nobody confronted her because of that in her time in this jail. Maybe she could even start practicing it again, and the lack of estrogen wouldn't be so painful. The heiress smiled again, stroking her girlfriend's hair, who hugged her again and relaxed under her touch. They were toghether now, and no one would annoy them for that. Touko was beaming with happiness as Polaris calmly rested at her side, eyes closed. Maybe it was a bit dumb, but her chest was warm and, to be honest, she couldn't remember the last time she felt like this.

 _It was_ _awesome_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mono-cards is literally Uno.  
> Mono and Uno mean 'one', and because of Monokuma, I thought it would be a fun parody.
> 
> Also- the ship is cannon now, yeehaw!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naegi was rescued, and everyone investigates for a new class trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I hope you like the chapter :3

_Warmth_.

Something she always craved for, something that she finally found. It was almost unexpected, but welcomed nonetheless. Soft smiles and long hugs were what made her night good, forgetting for some hours the killing game that both Polaris and her were forced to play.

It was... _awesome_.

They were toghether. And it only took nine people to die, and Polaris having amnesia for some days. Which was strange; why were her memories back, was that even _possible_? Touko decided that it was, resting her head in her girlfriend's chest, letting herself relax with the blonde's gentle touch, which was filled with all the fondness that she wasn't hiding anymore. Polaris smiled at her, and Touko smiled back, tiredness being noticeable now. Yawning, she curled at her girlfriend's side, receiving another hug.

 

"Goodnight, Touko", the taller girl exclaimed, stroking her long hair softly.

 

"Goodnight, Polaris."

Some moments after, as if the scene was repeated, the brunette felt a kiss in her forehead. This time, her smile grew wider, even if the blush was still present.

  
~

 

"Fukawa, Polanski, wake up."

The brunette groaned, throwing her pillow to the source of the quiet voice, accomodating herself again between the blankets.

 

"Touko."

Polaris was staring at her, same amount of sleepiness as hers in the face, but with the hands holding the blankets. _A warning._

 

"O-Okay...", Touko answered, yawning. She felt her glasses in her face, and smiled to the blonde as a thank you.

 

"I saved Makoto. We have to uncover the secrets of the school, or we die. Plus, you two had letters in front of your doors", Kirigiri explained, not reacting to the pillow attack. "You may find images of all the class, but without you. All of us got the same thing."

The mentioned letters were in the sleepy girls' laps now. They stared at them, and Polaris was the first one to open hers. In effect, it was an image. All the strangers they met in the killing game were there, no matter if they were alive or not. They were in a classroom, smiling, as if nothing ever happened. Two weird things were on them; Polaris was really missing, and Touko was sitting close to Fujisaki, way _too_ close. As if that was edited on purpose. But why? And who was the black haired that was in front of Enoshima? If the photo was fake; why had the editor took so many time just to make a _joke_?

 

"What's on yours?", the writer asked, distracting the heiress as the questions started to flood her mind.

She quickly grabbed her image, showing it to the other two. Knowing it was fake, she didn't need to look.

 

"A park. The mystery girl is there, but you're not", Polaris described, frowning a little. "She kind of looks like Enoshima, isn't it?"

 

"No way", the brunette whispered, actually taking the time to look at the paper's impression.

 

"Yes way, Touko. She has her face. Also, why is it that in both photos Enoshima's face is covered by something? Weird."

Kirigiri listened in silence, her eyes closed. And Touko saw a little smile in her face, one that didn't fade as soon as it was born.

 

"You found a really interesting clue, Polanski. The girl was Mukuro Ikusaba. I don't think it's a coincidence that they're similar. I'll investigate more", she said, getting out of the room.

After some minutes, Polaris and Touko imitated her, changed in clean clothes and looking in every room and tile. The blocked stairs were open now, and they found Makoto investigating in the destroyed floor. He was too concentrated to notice them.

 

"Why were you so close to Fujisaki? You never talked to him", the blonde wondered, before sneezing.

 

"Bless you. And, I r-really do not know. Are you j- _jealous_?", Touko teased, covering her nose with one hand.

When she was little, she would switch places with Syo with a simple _sneeze_. That was before her medication; but, as she wasn't able to get it for some weeks, she was afraid that it may happen again. She didn't want to. Syo was going to murder Polaris as soon as she found materials for new scissors.

 

"I'm not. It was weird, though. I thought that you may know why", Polaris replied after analyzing her words, arms crossed. "But well."

Touko smiled softly, grabbing her girlfriend's hands. The writer relaxed, and they kept looking at the rooms, greeting Makoto as he noticed them. But as the three were leaving the hidden floor, sharing the clues they found, she sneezed; the dust was too much for her nose. Her eyes were closed, expecting... something. But she was surprised to see that she was in the same place as before, holding Polaris' hand as they both walked away to the trial room with Makoto a little behind, two soft ' _bless you_ ' that made the heiress smile.

( _The announcement was heard after they quit the mysterious floor, even if they didn't had any clue. Maybe Monokuma did that on purpose._ )

 

"I couldn't find much...", Makoto admitted as the trio reached the elevator, accompanied of the other three survivors.

 

"Everything is useful, Naegi."

Kirigiri was as serious as always, concentrated in who knows what. She seemed busy with her thoughts, and so the travel to the courtroom was silent.

As the elevator doors opened, the six students went to their seats, ready to defend their right to escape the hellish school. With that done, the last class trial started, and not even a fly was out of place as they argued what they found.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least one chapter more, and the fanfic ends!  
> I was planning on doing more like prequel one-shots deepening on the AU like, narrating nice scenes between Touko and Byakuya and how they met and switched 'talents' etc... but i'll really do whatever i want if i do a sequel sometime.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last class trial happens, the mastermind is revealed, and the glass duo is forced to come out of the closet.

The last class trial.

The one that would decide if they were free or not, a destiny that would be set with the resolution of the mysteries of the school.

 

"This was done by someone we thought was dead, one of our classmates", Kirigiri explained, her purple gaze reqsting in the monochromatic bear.   
"Junko Enoshima. You sacrificed your own sister just to bring despair to the world."

Laughing was coming from the toy, while from its body emanated white smoke. The laugh slowly became less and less robotic and, when the room was clear, a girl was standing on its place; arms in her sides, and a crown in her head.

 

"It was time for thou to solve it", she exclaimed, smiling widely. But... Something was horribly _wrong_ with that smile. It was as if she wasn't a human, as if she was an unknown creature made with artificial hands.

 

"You haven't really won yet, _tho_!", Enoshima exclaimed, touching her checks with her fingers repeatedly. "You have to vote!"

 

"What-". Naegi paused himself, frowning. "Why have you done this?! We were your classmates! Your _friends_!"

 

"Why, you ask?", the girl had glasses now, and a little notebook. "Is there a _requirement_ to bring despair? Just think about it... The students of the School of Hope, falling slowly into despair... that's awesome, _unpredictable_! Unlike hope and peace... that's _boring_!"

She wasn't smilinh anymore, looking at the ground with... melancholy? Polaris couldn't tell what was behind that unstable mask.

 

"Plus, you don't know if we were friends, I erased your memories..."

 

"We... suspected that", Asahina whispered, sighing softly. "But still! You didn't had to make us kill each other! And... and..."

 

"Geez, are you _dumb_?", Enoshima said, being the one frowning now. "The only thing I crave is despair, and you helped make the world feel it!"

She made a little pout, arms crossed over her chest. Her sudden changes were unpredictable, kind of scary too.

 

"It wach really hard to make chu tell me chur secrets!", the girl exclaimed, followed with a sigh. "Two chears, and the most I got from che lovebirds wach that both of chem are transgender chomehow! Can chu believe it? It's nothing bad... that wach disappointing."

And with those words, with the forced confession, Touko went silent again. Eyes wide, body stiff, no reply coming from her as the rest of the survivors stared at Polaris and her for some seconds. The blonde closed her eyes, ready for the stream of insults and jokes. It was information that she didn't want to share, something private, that the fashionista revealed as if it was nothing. The expected harassment never came. Instead, the writer felt a hand in her shoulder, just to find Naegi smiling calmly when she dared to open her eyes again. She sighed, relaxing as no one had anger in their faces.

 

"It's alright", he affirmed. He let go of her shoulder, facing the mastermind with anger in his gaze. "Stop playing around, and let us _go_!"

 

"We have the voting... if you choose despair, you all stay here with me but Naegi dies. The world has been destroyed with chemical wars, and contamination flies in the air... isn't that the best option? _Stay_...?"

The sad mask was on again, and she examined all the survivors closely. All of them were determined to escape the hellish school, and the venomous words of the fashionista couldn't change their opinion.

 

"You'll _die_ if you get out. No one will have mercy on you; they will kill all of you, and eat your corpses!". Enoshima was shouting at this point, eyes filled with white and black spirals. Her wicked smile reached her eyes, face humid with tears.

 

"We can defend ourselves", Naegi said, looking at all of his companions. "If we give up, of course they'll hurt us! But we've came so far; are we going to stay trapped just because we're _afraid_?"

Polaris noticed the soft whispering of her peers, their voices filled with hope. She looked at Touko, who gave her a little smile, and voted for hope as soon as the options showed in her tablet.

 

"You all... want to die outside?", Enoshima whispered, frowning. Her wicked smiles were gone, her eyes wide, as if that possibility never crossed through her head. "You just ended in a new hell. At least you had safe food and water here!", she shouted then, pouting while grabbing her hair roughly.

A small box with a big, gray button ended in the center of the room, intact, as its owner slowly walked to the executions place. Polaris saved it in one of her pockets, and everyone followed the girl ( _They had to; what if she suddenly changed her opinion, and killed them for not watch her death? She was unstable_ ).

 

"The last episode is _aaaalways_ the best one!", the fashionista exclaimed, grinning as thousands of baseballs clashed in her body.

As the ' _bullets_ ' were running low, the scenario changed to a big wheel, Enoshima riding a bike inside it. Her expression was filled with pleasure and despair, laughing as the executions were repeating themselves one by one... Two giant cartoon princesses attacked her with colorful beams, being stabbed by uncountable blades as soon as she got up. Someone vomited at this. And as if that wasn't enough, the dying fashionista ended her life with the ' _mortar_ ' that Naegi survived. This time, Alter Ego didn't interrupt the machine.

The... _grotesque_ , last execution ended faster than anyone was expecting. It was a good thing, actually-

 

"Fukawa?!"

-exceptuating that, well, Touko had _hemophobia_. Added the stress of the trial, and the shock of having to forcefully come out, she passed out in the ground. Polaris examined her, cleaning her girlfriend's face with a small handkerchief she found in one of her pockets. Touko didn't even flinch as the blonde carefully placed her between her arms, obtaining worried looks from the rest of the survivors.

 

"She's afraid of blood."

That was enough explanation. They had to escape the school, and now that they could, small details were unnecessary. At least for now. The hallways were filled with the sound of quick steps and zipping, as everyone prepared for the freedom.

 

' _Freedom_ ', better written. If what Enoshima said was true, the school was a heaven compared to the outside. But they were decided to take a risk, see their homes and families again. They had burning hope in their chests.

 

"KUYAKUYA!"

Polaris almost forgot about an important detail; Touko and Syo switched with fear, and her girlfriend passed out because of that. The brunette hugged her carefully, as if she didn't want to harm her. Then the writer remembered; the last time they switched, she was dying in her arms.

 

"Syo, we have to hurry. We're free, but there may be a disaster out there-", she started, only to be interrupted by the smaller girl, who was sobbing quietly in her arm.

 

"YOU'RE _ALIVE_!", Syo exclaimed, her red gaze softened, a relaxed smile in her face. "I don't care if the world fucking _ended_ , Rapunzel, I care that you resurrected!"

 

"Look, I know, but if we don't hurry the air will stop being breathable, so...", Polaris tried to explain, receiving a kiss( _lick_?) in her cheek as an answer. Her face was hot, becoming worse as Syo entwined their arms.

 

"Are we really going out, my Prince? I'm so glad, I'll make more scissors soon~", the heiress said, grabbing Polaris' bag quickly. "You're still injured, don't do that!"

 

"I'm healthy now. A lot of things happened since you were here."

 

"Ah, yes? Like...?", Syo wondered, leaving an open question. Polaris filled the bag with more water bottles and food cans, guiding her to the entrance.

 

"Sakura died, she killed who injured me. You... _saved_ me", the blonde explained, holding the hand of... should she call Syo her partner, if they didn't discuss about it?

 

"I want to kill you myself, my Prince! That's why I saved you."

Their arms were entwined again, with the shorter girl playing with Polaris' hair, as she grabbed the key to their escape from her pocket.

Naegi and Kirigiri were the only ones there, standing close to each other, talking in soft whispers. Hagakure was the next one to arrive, two giant and messy bags in his back. Asahina was the last. And she wasn't carrying anything. Her usual happiness was gone, replaced with a frown and a gaze to the floor.

 

"Asahina, what's wrong?". The short brunet was at the swimmer's side now, with a hand in her shoulder.

 

"If... if what Enoshima said is true... staying would be the _best_ , isn't it?", she whispered, closing her eyes. "We... our families are dead. There's not a way for them to have survived."

 

"You're just being a _chicken_!", Syo exclaimed, letting go of the writer, approaching to Asahina. " _Water-chicken_!"

The swimmer didn't react to the comment, probably deciding to ignore the ex-killer. Her eyes were fogged, fulfilled with tears that she was holding back.

 

"Aoii, it'll be alright!", Hagakure said, using a soft tone, placing a hand in her other shoulder. "We've came so far toghether, doesn't that make us family?"

 

"I... don't know... it's not the same."

Asahina relaxed a little, cleaning her face with her arm. Kirigiri was the next one to come closer to her, followed by Polaris.

 

"Hagakure is right", the detective affirmed her, nodding. "Even if it's not the same, we're together, and that's what matters."

 

"We'll be alright out there", Polaris reassured, smiling softly. She was going to say something more, but her own coughs interrupted her.

The writer grabbed the door's button from her pocket, glancing at the rest of survivors in her sides. The hope and determination in their faces was enough confirmation, and she unlocked the gates to the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemophobia: fear of blood.  
> I don't remember if I told you, but I kinda have this. Yesterday someone bleed and my classmates now know that(I hid behind my hands lmao)  
> Also, chemical wars. Danganronpa kind of skipped that, but it can be really interesting, so I did it :D  
> Anyways, have a good day/night!


	15. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick glance at the outside world.  
> The group travels to find a new home, and waits for the acid rain to stop inside a gas station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> This is the last chapter of the fanfic :> I hope you enjoy it!

No one was in the other side of the door, of their ' _safe zone_ '. They were greeted by the red sky, and a barren landscape fulfilled with dust particles, making their eyes ache and let some tears out.

But the survivors adapted, deciding to not give up to the adversity of the destroyed world. Maybe it was a true _hell_ , especially when the acid rain fell over their heads for the first ( _and only_ ) time. That they were together, protecting each other of the danger, was what mattered in the end.

  
~

 

Syo was the one leading the way now, a pair of primitive scissors in each hand. A medical mask was over her mouth, her body relaxed as her steps were light and almost inaudible. Even if the posture made her back ache, her walk needed to be like this; predators and despair-filled people were everywhere, and one could jump to attack in any second.

 

"Why are we still travelling?", Yasuhiro asked out of sudden, startling the rest of the group. "I mean, we still have _some_ food, you know. The hotel of the other day was really nice, and it even had some water!"

 

"The water was green, and we don't have matches to boil it", Byakuya replied, supporting himself in Aoi's shoulder.

His leg got injured when a house's roof collapsed, days ago, and now he was limping. Maybe the clairvoyant knew something about medicine, but he wasn't an expert with that; Byakuya could _never_ heal if he didn't get proper care.

Finding a new ' _safe zone_ ' was their new goal. But every place had downsides, plus the buildings slowly deteriorated with the acid of the rain. They could end up dying without finding a home. In the outside, with a desired freedom that they ended up regretting. Even Makoto admitted that, if he knew how the world was, he would've sacrificed to make sure the group was safe.

 

"Look, the clouds are darker!", Aoi exclaimed, worry tinted in her voice. Syo grabbed her Prince, carrying him between her arms, and the survivors started to run.

To the North, where the edifices became bigger and some still stand. The ex-heiress saved her scissors in Byakuya's pockets, thing that he didn't mind, as the wind started to gain strength, warning them of the acid that was going to fall.

 

"I see a gas station over there", Kyoko said, panting, with Aoi dragging her and Makoto by their hands.

 

"Then we'll go there, _lavender_!", the brunette agreed, voice muffled by the mask and her own tongue.

Kirigiri pointed to the right; and between the rubble and dust barrier, a big, faded sign was in the ground, covering a broken door. Syo kicked it, unblocking the entrance easily, and everyone entered without losing any second.

The sky darkened, with the scent of pure citric and water dominating the air. Nature was gentle, sending signs of rain instead of throwing all of it at once, as if it wanted to protect them. Syo let her Prince behind the counter, making sure to not make him feel any pain and saving her weapons in his pockets, and proceeded to block the entrance with the rest of the group. Working in silence, they handed rubble and broken furniture to each other, quickly organizing a thick layer of junk as ' _barrier_ '. Makoto smiled, letting his body fall in the floor, tiredness consuming him.

 

"How much do you think we'll have to wait?", Syo asked, resting in the counter that was facing Byakuya. The blonde untied her medical mask, braiding her hair afterwards.

 

"Some hours, maybe. It's hard to tell without windows", he replied, a soft sigh accompanying his words.

The group soon sat around the two, preparing the meal and boiling bottled water in a metal bowl ( _this time, they found matches_ ). The scent wasn't pleasing; weird cat meat and unknown bird eggs didn't got along, but that's a luxury compared to eating earth. Syo got up, grabbed her ration and Byakuya's, and sat with him again. The blonde frowned, crossing his arms.

 

"You can't be picky, Kuyakuya. We can't get much else", the ex-heiress protested, putting the plate in his hands. "Eggs aren't enough!"

Byakuya just stared at her, his eyes revealing his discontent. He was too persistent sometimes, even if that could get him dead.

 

"I'm going to feed you myself if you don't eat anything", Syo warned, holding a small piece of meat between her fingers. She got closer to him, showing her long tongue to intimidate him a bit( _he was just annoyed by that, not scared, but she liked doing so anyways)._

He grabbed the food that the girl had in her hand, staring at it for some seconds before slowly eating it. As his face showed disgust, growing even more disgusted with every piece eaten, the blocked door was shaken, with someone trying to enter from the other side. His girlfriend took the scissors from his pockets, standing in front of it in a strange crouch.

 

"Who's there?!", she questioned, with Aoi taking a place at her side to fight with the intruder.

 

"Koichi Kizakura, of the Future Foundation's third division", the stranger answered with a calm tone, and the rest of the group seemed to recognize that name. Syo couldn't.

 

"And what's that? Who _are_ you?", the brunette interrogated again. She felt a hand in her arm, finding Aoi trying to calm her.

 

"He's the recruiter of the school!", she exclaimed with a grin, expressing some of her lost happiness again. "We can let him in."

Syo looked at her Prince for a second, noticing a small nod, and sighed. Placing her weapons in the counter, she helped the swimmer in the task of destroying the junk barrier they created not too long ago. Blonde hair and relaxed blue eyes welcomed them and, as the cloud of dust reached her nose, Syo thought that she was seeing an older version of her partner.

Before she could interrogate the strange man, she sneezed, and lost consciousness in an instant.

  
~

Touko inhaled deeply, opening her eyes out of sudden. She was back; how many days had Syo stayed in control? She remembered that they got out of the school, finding a house in which Byakuya got injured, and nothing else.

 

"I was searching for you. Since you escaped from the school, the whole Future Foundation had orders of finding all of you", Kizakura explained, a relaxed smile in his face. "We're recruiting survivors of the Tragedy. Most of Kibougamine's students and staff are there... at least the ones that _survived_."

The ex-heiress examined the man, trying to remember where she had met him. But her mind was still filled with dense fog, and she was a little lost in there.

 

"We want to restore the world, that's our objective. Would you help with that?", the man asked, looking at the group with curiosity in his eyes.

 

"Count me in!", Yasuhiro quickly agreed, being followed by the rest.

Touko didn't really knew what she was going to get herself into, but she wasn't going to stay alone in the outside world. Seeing everyone's complete trust in the blonde, she thought it wasn't going to be that bad. Except that, well, just Kirigiri and Makoto ended in the same division, she couldn't see Byakuya in the whole day, and she had the task of discovering how the heck control Syo to ' _prevent more killings_ '. At least the whole squad™ was assigned rooms that were close to each other and, when they weren't too tired, could play Mono-cards together in the night. It was nice, in that part. Even if she had to suffer countless experiments to switch with her alter, it was better than suffering under acid rain.

So; they finally found their ' _safe zone_ ', and they weren't going to leave anytime soon.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there isn't so much romance at the end, but I think it's ok like how it is now.  
> (And they were more focussed on surviving so, yeah)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading until the end <3 I was planning to write a sequel, but I gotta take a rest of fanfiction and do my own stuff :) but I'll write it anyways.  
> Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to say hi, my social sites are:  
> Tumblr- alumort  
> Twitter- PurpleRick2


End file.
